The Muppets Sing Avenue Q
The Muppets Sing Avenue Q is a suggested CD soundtrack if The Muppets and Avenue Q were to join in. It will feature some songs from the Muppets franchise and almost all the songs from Avenue Q. Notes *The first line of "Purpose" will be shortened *The Internet Song ("The Internet is For Porn") is surprisingly left intact (Save for a few lines) * In fact Almost all of the mature elements from Avenue Q were changed to make it more cleaner. Much Like the School Version (Which no one really liked!) *This CD includes little bits and pieces from the original drafts of the musical (done as skits) and some songs from the project "Kermit, Prince of Denmark" *This Soundtrack is a merchandising tie-in with a Season 7 episode to be specific Episode 704 which features Jason Segel, Amy Adams(in her second appearance since episode 634, and the cast of Avenue Q) *Kerri Brackin performs the Yellow Bad Idea Bear and Mrs. T instead of Jennifer Barnhart (the usual performer, though she is still part of the cast under "Additional Muppets") Characters The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Miss Piggy *Rizzo the Rat *The Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Animal) *Waldorf and Statler *Sam the Eagle *Rowlf the Dog *Camilla the Chicken *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Bean Bunny *Pepe the Prawn *The Swedish Chef *Lew Zealand *Robin the Frog *Scooter *Sweetums *Thog *Walter *Whatnots Avenue Q *Princeton *Kate Monster *Rod and Nicky *Trekkie Monster *Mrs. T. *The Bad Idea Bears *Lucy *Ricky Humans *Jason Segel *Amy Adams *Brian (played by Jordan Gelber) *Christmas Eve (played by Ann Harada) *Gary Coleman (played by Edward Baruwa) Songs *"The Muppet Show Theme" - The cast *"Tear it Up and Throw It Away" - Nicky, Kate Monster, Scooter, Sam the Eagle, and Rowlf the Dog *"Movin' Right Along"/"If You Were Gay" - Kermit, Fozzie, Princeton, Kate, Rod, and Nicky *"The Internet Song"-Kate, Trekkie and the Guys *"Purpose" - Princeton and the Whatnots *"Everyone's a Little Bit Racist"-Sam the Eagle and cast *"Pictures in My Head"/"There's a Fine, Fine Line" - Kermit, Kate Monster, and Amy Adams *"Fantasies Come True" - Rod, Nicky, Princeton, and Kate Monster *"Mahna Mahna" - Mahna Mahna,Trekkie Monster, Kate Monster, and Lucy *"Hey a Movie!" - Kermit, Nicky, Fozzie, Rod, Princeton, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Trekkie Monster, Kate Monster *"Happiness Hotel" - Trekkie Monster, Uncle Deadly, Wayne and Wanda, and Brian *"We'll See Each Other Soon" (in Unexpected Places)-The cast *"Off to Denmark"-Kermit and two Whatnots (as the pilot and steward) *"Something About Him"-Miss Piggy *"Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are doing the Mambo"-The cast *"I'm Going to Go Back There Someday"-Gonzo and Princeton *"Time"-Rod and Nicky *"Claudius is Gonna be King" (for a while)-A Whatnot (as Claudius) and the cast *"Cabin Fever" - The cast *"Sailing for Adventure" - The cast *"Without You" (not to be confused with the RENT song of the same name)-Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Robin, Janice and Kermit *"Can You Picture That?" - The Electric Mayhem *"We Built this City" - The Electric Mayhem, Scooter, Rod, Nicky, and Trekkie Monster *"Special" - Lucy and Miss Piggy *"The Rainbow Connection" - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Princeton, Kate, and the rest *"Talk(To Each Other)" - The cast Skits *At The Dance (Broadway references) *Swedish Chef (Tries to make...something but Trekkie Monster eats all the ingredients, enraging the chef who shoots him) *Talk Spot (Kate Monster chats with Kermit and asks "Does a frog really turn into a prince when you kiss him?" The answer of course, however as with the Muppets, this backfires and she becomes a frog herself, temporarily) *Select Scenes from Kermit, Prince of Denmark (Rick Lyon and the Muppets perform some scenes from the project) With the cast in the original roles. Drew Massey plays King Claudius *Select Scenes from Avenue Q "Pilot" (The cast perform several scenes that were cut from the first draft of Avenue Q, back when they planned for it to be a TV show) *Veterinarian's Hospital (Kate, Nicky and Lucy stand in for Doctor Bob and nurses Piggy and Janice operating on Trekkie Monster, wounded the Chef's sketch) *Panel Discussion (The cast debate whether Monsters are a race or species) *Bear on Patrol (Princeton plays a Police Detective named Eugene O'Neill who helps Link and Fozzie solve a murder mystery) *Ocean Breeze Soap (Rod, Princeton and Kate, play the roles originally played by Gill, Bill and Jill and hawk the cleaning product to non-interested clients) Cast *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean Bunny, and Rizzo the Rat,performer of Nicky/Trekkie/Rod/Princeton (when Rick or John is voicing one or the other in scenes where they have to interact ),Statler, Paramedic, and Link Hogthrob *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Waldorf *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Announcer, and Sweetums *Bill Barretta as Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, and Mahna Mahna *David Rudman as Scooter, Beaker, Paramedic, and Janice *John Tartaglia as Princeton and Rod *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kate Monster and Lucy *Rick Lyon as Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Blue Bear, and Ricky *Kerri Brackin as Mrs. T. and Yellow Bear *Jason Segel as Himself *Amy Adams as Herself *Jordan Gelber as Brian *Ann Harada as Christmas Eve *Edward Baruwa as Gary Coleman *Additional Muppets performed by: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Kevin Carlson, Kevin Clash, Donna Kimball, Raymond Carr, Jodi Eichelberger, Stacy Gordon, Jen Barnhart and Aymee Garcia Category:Muppets Category:Avenue Q Category:Musicals